My Brother's Bride
by Crazyanime
Summary: Kyoya Hibari falls in love with one Sawada Tsukina. But here's the problem, she is his brother's bride. ONE-SHOT 18F27


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Pairing(s): 18F27 

Important: Tsuna is 25 and Hibari is 27

**My Brother's Bride**

_By Crazyanime_

When the news came to him, he scoffed. It's not like he cared what ever his herbivorous brother did. In fact he would have been happy if that idiot wasn't related to him. But alas, by life's twisted sense of humor he was Hibari Kyoya's younger brother and he was getting married.

Kyoya didn't think the idiot would be taking this much of a big step. He remembered his brother always fooling around with women. Wasting all the money he and his father earned. That thought made him want to bite him to death. He supposed that it was lack of better judgment in his part. He failed to discipline his younger brother properly. Maybe he should have beaten him more…But then again it can't be helped since it was already too late.

Hibari Kyoya, vice-president of the Hibari multinational company, smart attractive twenty-seven years old and single. Oldest child of the Hibari family who would inevitably inherit the company and the entire woman populations dream man. With just a flicker of his writs woman swooned. But he had a stoic face; devoid of any emotion coupled with his violent personality he never found any interest in any woman. So, there were rumors that maybe he preferred males over females. But that rumor was quickly silenced by the use of violence (Courtesy of the Hibari family). Because he simply didn't feel attracted to anyone. And now his younger brother was getting married before him.

Kyoya simply didn't care. But his mother, who was a carnivore of her own right, forced him to tag along with them. It seemed the wedding would not have a ceremony. He was glad. There wouldn't be too much crowding. He hated crowding. They all went to the marriage registers office to finalize the documents.

They being his mother, father and brother and the would be wife. It was the first time he met her. She was fidgeting, feeling very nervous he supposed. She was not too tall or short. Her hair was chocolate brown and a bit messy. But it seemed glossy and perfectly healthy. She was looking down so he couldn't ascertain what her eye color was but he figured he didn't care. With a scoff he had looked away.

His brother seemed a bit bored. The two quickly signed the papers and were announced married. Kyoya didn't care for the rest and went to his meeting which was due in an hour or so. He was relieved that he didn't have to stay there for too long.

He was gone for a month because of a business trip. When he came back the household, which was always quiet seemed lively. He went to investigate and he found it was because of the new presence on the house. He had completely forgotten about the fact that his brother had gotten married. He quickly went to his room and changed to a yukata. He was always more comfortable in them than those suits. Then he decided it was time he understood what had happened here. He called for one of their many workers.

Satsumi was an elderly woman and the head of the staff. She was the one who particularly raised him.

"Satsumi what's going on?" Kyoya asked as he sipped the green tea which was given to him by her.

"Do you mean how this household got so lively?" Kyoya nodded. "It was because of the Young Mistress. She is such a lovely child. Somehow she made every staff love her in such a short time."

Kyoya was in deep thought. His hunch was correct. It was because of the new member of the family.

"Where's he?" He asked.

"Young Master isn't home." Kyoya stared at the elderly woman. If it was somebody else than they would not understand. But she knew. "He hasn't returned home for a month already."

Kyoya became surprised. Because that that was the day of his marriage. What was his stupid brother doing leaving his wife here? That was disgraceful behavior for a Hibari. He sipped the tea again. It was very good. He savored the taste.

Setsumi smiled. "Does the tea please you Master Kyoya?"

He didn't reply just took another sip. He finished the tea and put the cup down. "Hn."

Setsumi understood. She had managed to figure out his behavior pattern. He was pleased with the taste. "The young mistress made it."

Kyoya was surprised. She had made splendid tea. He had to say that maybe his brother chose an eligible wife. Still, he had no other interest in her. He had other things to do than worry about his brother and his affairs.

After that Kyoya went back to his work and wasn't home since. He came back after two weeks. That was also the first time he came face to face with his brother's wife.

Kyoya was about to open the front door of his house when it abruptly opened with a bam. He stood there as a body crashed with his. It was her. She absentmindedly ran into him in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized with an embarrassment. Kyoya just looked at her face. He noticed something odd. The woman had her hair tied with a pony tail. Her hair was long. Her long bangs shadowed her eyes. She moved them to a side as she fidgeted. Then she looked up at him.

Kyoya noticed her eyes were brown with a bit of amber shade. He hadn't seen anyone with this colored eye before. But then he got annoyed. She was standing at the doorway. If she had somewhere to go then why wasn't she already on it?

She was quiet for a moment. Then she seemed to have figured something out. "I-I'm sorry! I'm getting in your way. Then if you'll excuse me…" She quickly moved out of his way and ran towards the garage.

"Hn." It appeared he didn't have to say anything. He watched her get her car and driving off. Then he returned his gaze back at the front door. There Setsumi was standing with a small fond smile.

"The Young Mistress was getting late for her job, Master Kyoya."

"Hn..." Kyoya could care less what she does for a living. It mattered very little to him. He casually slipped passed her and entered the house. His sleeping time was subtracted because of all the running he had to do. The plane had caused him to have a jet lag. He needed sleep.

When Kyoya woke up from his slumber it was already dinner time. He yawned and sat up. He fixed his yukata and went to freshen up. After he was finished he walked out of his room. He was hungry.

He could hear voices up ahead. He recognized one immediately.

"Oh such a lovely dish!" He heard his mother's happy voice. She only used it when she was very pleased.

"Thank you mother."

"Such a cutie!"

"Everything is delicious dear." His father who rarely complemented anyone said it.

"Thank you father."

Kyoya entered the dining table to see everyone already eating. That everyone was his mother, father and the wife. When he entered they stopped talking and looked at him. He respectfully nodded and took his seat. There was food already presented for him. He ate the dishes. They were all delicious.

"They are very tasty. Don't you think Kyoya?" His mother, Hibari Nami asked. Kyoya only silently ate.

He heard someone putting their chopsticks down. "Umn…"

"You don't have to feel troubled. Ask what you want Tsukina." His father, Hibari Kyoshiro asked her. It seemed he grew fond of her as well.

From his peripheral vision he could see the girl fidgeting. He felt annoyed. Why was she doing that?

"Umm…I just wanted to say that I'm very thankful to have met you…" She blushed as she said this.

Ridiculous. Kyoya paid no more mind about anyone and quickly finished his meal. Then he walked back to his room.

"He's too much like you."

* * *

><p>The next day he got ready to go to the office. He would reach an hour early for his appointment if he went now. But he liked going early. He put on his watch and fixed his tie. He liked to look like someone who was disciplined.<p>

"Hibari! Hibari!" Kyoya looked at his open window to see his pet bird named Hibird. He gave a soft smile. The bird flew away.

Kyoya walked out of the front door to see his car already waiting and Kusakabe standing there and talking to the idiot's wife. She seemed to be troubled.

"Kusakabe." He called out and the conversation stopped. They both turned his way.

"Kyo-san."

Kyoya walked to his car and stood next to it. He just looked over them. The wife was looking desperate.

"Kyoya?" He heard his mother call him. He turned to face her. "Take her to the Kindergarten will you? Her car's engine has broken down."

"Mother." Kyoya was very annoyed. He had no time to baby-sit anyone. He wanted to get going as soon as possible. He tried to convey his massage to her but she didn't seem to have cared.

"Do it or she will be late."

"N-No!" The woman suddenly spoke. She was fidgeting again. This time she let her hair down. "I'm going to trouble Kyoya-san. He is already very annoyed."

Kyoya was a bit surprised. He didn't think anyone would be able to tell. He was always told that he was very expressionless.

"But you will be late. And there aren't any busses at this time from here. Kyoya, take her. Besides it's not like you will be late."

Kyoya looked at Nami. She was giving a very stern look. She would just make trouble if he refused. He gave a small huff discreetly and walked to the car. He looked at Kusakabe before opening the door and entering the back seat. He heard Kusakabe open the other door. The woman entered and quickly sat down. She sat with a huge difference between them.

Kusakabe sat on the driver's seat and started the car. "Where is the place you work Tsukina-san?"

"Ah…Namimori Kindergarten."

The ride was peaceful. With occasional peeking at him from the girl. Kyoya ignored it. He was looking over the business proposal. After a while he got annoyed.

"Is there something you want to say?"

"N-No…." Kyoya looked up from the file. He turned his head to look at her. She stopped whatever she was mumbling about. He went back to work. Then he remembered something.

"Name."

"Eh?" She was a bit startled. He was looking at her expectantly. She quickly realized. "Sawada Tsukina."

"Hn."

That was all the conversation that took place at that time. The Kindergarten could be seen clearly. The car stopped in front of the gate.

"Thank you Kyoya-san and I'm sorry if I've caused you trouble." She bowed before going out of the car. She almost ran inside the Kindergarten when she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Kyoya-san, I think Kyota-san is wrong. Kyoya-san is a very nice and kind person to be around. Not scary at all." She suddenly blushed in embarrassment. Then quickly went inside the building.

Kyoya watched her hurry inside. She was emitting happy aura. The children surrounded her even before she entered the class. They were clapping happily when they saw her. She smiled softly as she ruffled a boys head.

"Let's go."

"Yes, Kyo-san."

* * *

><p>Times passed by slowly as that. Nothing interesting happened. It had been roughly three months.<p>

Kyoya discovered that he didn't get too annoyed with Tsukina. She always had a happy aura around her. She was clumsy and got injured very easily. Even with weak constitution she had a strong mindset. She was very good at cooking. She was also able to tell about his moods.

Somehow Kyoya didn't mind her around him anymore. She would make different types of tea for him. Each with perfect smell and flavor. Without noticing he somehow started to wait for his daily tea. He also came to like it when she smiled. He was always near her. as much as it was possible for him. It seemed she became free around him.

Kyoya met her friends. They were annoying but couldn't be underestimated. Gokudera Hayato wasn't pleased and Yamamoto Takeshi was laughing like a fool. But they cared about her and were constantly near her. It irked him.

In those months Kyota was home only for ten days. But whenever he came Tsukina would seem very happy. Happier than with him. He didn't like that. With him she would smile but with Kyota the smile was even more tender.

Kyoya was starting to think that he was going crazy. He thought about someone and didn't want to bite them to death. It was as if he was in love. He talked with his 'so called' tutor Dino Chiavarone. He told him he was in love. With his brother's wife. It was getting on his nerves. So much that he accidentally agreed to go drink with the loud annoying herbivore called Sasagawa Ryohei.

Kyoya didn't remember much about what happened afterwards. He only remembered stumbling home with the help f Kusakabe. Not many people knew it but Kyoya was a completely light weight when it came to drinking. He couldn't remember anything after he takes one sip of sake.

The next morning when he woke up his head was pounding. He swore he would bite that herbivore to death the next time he met him. The sunlight was bothering him. He wanted to shield his eyes with his hands but he couldn't. He turned his head to his right to see Tsukina clutching his hand and sleeping on the edge of the bed. No, he was the one clutching her hand…He should just let go. But somehow he didn't want to.

He watched her sleep. The sunlight fell on her making her skin glow. It seemed like her hair was glittering too. She was sleeping peacefully with even breathings. He should have made her wake up. But she looked peaceful. Without noticing he had turned to face her. He was reaching for her with his other hand.

He touched of her hair. They were soft. He pulled a few strands towards him and inhaled. It had a nice smell. He let them go. They fell softly back to place. Just then her eyelashes fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed his eyes were open and their hands were still joined.

"EE!" She quickly snatched her hand away and a ferocious blushed spread over her face. Kyoya gave a small smirk. He tried to sit up but clutched his head quickly.

"Kyoya-san!" Tsunaki helped his up. Her blush was gone and it was replaced with worry. When he sat up he looked at her with a questioning stare.

"You don't remember?"

Kyoya raised one eyebrow. Remember what? Something happen?

Tsunaki sighed. "You collapsed when you drank sake. Kusakabe-san took you home. You were looking so sick…I was just taking care of you."

"Hn…" That must mean that he had grabbed her hand when he was drunk. He really needed to bite that herbivore to death. He looked over Tsunaki again. She still looked worried.

"Will Kyoya-san be alright?" She was clearly worried abut him.

"I'll be fine. You should go back." Kyoya wanted to touch her. But he had to retrain himself.

"O-Okay…" She wasn't convinced. But she still got up and was about to leave when he called out to her.

"Sawada Tsunaki, wait."

"Yes?"

Kyoya froze. Why did he call her out like that? His eyes fell upon the envelop that was sent o him. "There is an annual ball with the CEO of different companies. It's mandatory for me. I hate crowding but I have to go. Father and mother will be there as well. Will you go?"

"Eh? Why?" Tsukina seemed to feel uneasy. "I'm not used to this…"

"Kyota usually comes." He supplied.

Tsukina seemed to be interested. "Oh! Then I'll go."

"Hn..."

Kyoya couldn't believe he said that. Usually he would just stand there for a few minutes and then get out of there. Kyota would be playing around. But today he asked her to go with her. He sighed as he rested his head on his hands. Something was wrong with him. And he couldn't control himself anymore.

Tsunaki was looking stunning. She was wearing a normal black colored dress with white embroidery. The dress was knee length. She was also wearing whit high heeled shoes. He on the other hand wore white shirt with black blazer.

"Kyoya-san…I'm feeling nervous." She was looking around. They were inside an expensive hotel.

"They are just a bunch of crowding herbivores." He said as he started to walk inside the room. There were many people present. Kyoya turned around to see Tsukina nervously standing.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh coming."

He was taking her to the place his stupid brother would most likely be when he was stopped by someone he hated. Tsukina was able to tell because his expression changed. He looked very handsome with his oddly pineapple shaped cobalt blue hair and mismatched eyes.

"Ku fu fu…what is this? The great Hibari Kyoya finally brought a date with him?" There was a beautiful woman with violet hair next to him.

Kyoya scowled. He had no time for someone like that. He was about to push him away when he quickly stood before Tsukina. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her wrist.

"I'm Rokudo Mukuro the CEO of the Kokuyo Manufacturing Company. And this is my sister Rokudo Nagi. And who might you be lovely lady?"

"U-u-uh.." Tsukina was flustered. She knew it was normal but it felt weird to her. She cleared her throat a bit. "I'm Sawada Tsukina."

"Oh could you be Kyoya's…"

"That's enough." Kyoya grabbed her hand and pulled her away from them and started walking away.

"Mukuro-nii was that necessary?"

"My dear Nagi it seems he found someone special. And How can I not mess around?"

* * *

><p>"Kyoya-san? Something wrong?"<p>

Kyoya stopped walking. He turned to face her. She was confused. When he looked at her he suddenly had an impulse to kiss her. But he was Hibari Kyoya. He doesn't give in to impulses. He looked at their hands. He was still grabbing her hand. He let go.

Kyoya wanted to say something. He wanted her questioning look to go away. But no words formed in his head. To everyone he looked very normal but Tsukina could read him. She knew he was troubled.

Kyoya opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard a very familiar voice. Tsukina also looked for the source. They both saw two solitudes on the balcony. Tsukina quietly approached.

"Kyota!" A woman's voice was heard. "I heard you got married."

Then there was laughter. Kyoya instantly recognized the voice. It truly was his brother. Tsukina entered and stood still as she looked.

Kyota was snaking on an unknown woman's neck. He had her pinned on the wall. She was making lustful noises.

"I-is that true?" She asked in between pants. She squeaked when he gave a lick on her neck. Tsukina suddenly felt sick on her stomach.

"Yeah…" He stopped his ministrations and answered.

"Mou! Then what are you doing here leaving your wife? Shouldn't you be by her side?"

"Your funny. I never thought of her as my wife. I married her because she seemed perfect for my parents. I don't care what she does."

"But you went to visit her right?"

"Yeah…I just wanted to see for how long that girl will be in her little delusion."

"You're cruel." The woman snickered.

"That's why you love me babe."

"True…" Then Kyota kissed her without restraint. She was making him hard with all the pleasuring sounds. There was a loud bang and he stopped to see who disturbed them. He was stunned to see his older brother and Tsukina. Kyoya had punched a hole on the wall.

"You…were just playing with me?" Tsukina somehow asked. Her whole body was trembling because she was suppressing her emotions. "How…could…you do this?"

"Tsukina…" He let go of the girl. She quickly fixed her clothes. Tsukina couldn't take this anymore. So she ran. She ran out of there as fast as she could.

Kyoya glared at his brother. It was the scariest thing Kyota had seen in his life.

"Brother…."

"You are a disgrace." Kyoya said with gritted teethes. He had no time or else he would have bitten him to death right there. But now he had to follow Tsukina. With one last glare he went after her.

"I'm so screwed!"

* * *

><p>Kyoya ran after Tsukina. But he was a little late. She was already out of the building. He couldn't see her anywhere. But then he saw Hibird circling a certain area. It was the back of the building. Kyoya made his way there.<p>

At the ground Tsukina was crouching down and crying. This was the fist time he saw her cry. He crouched down to her level.

"Only weak and pathetic herbivores cry."

"But I am a pathetic person Kyoya-san! I am." She replied with a hoarse voice.

"Shut up. Don't sit in that position. Stand up." Kyoya grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her up. She was limp. She wobbled as she stood up. She didn't stop her crying.

"What did I do wrong?" She whispered.

"Sawada Tsukina."

"I was walking down the supermarket one day. I'm clumsy so I slipped and my bag filled with groceries fell. I thought everything was gone. But he had caught them. He also saved me. That was the first time my heart beat rose for him. He introduced himself and we quickly started talking. He would sometimes even help me with the children. I thought I couldn't be happier. But when he asked me to be his girlfriend or after that when he asked me to marry him…I was thrilled. I was so happy…so happy. Why did he do that if he didn't love me? He doesn't even like me! Why did he play with my feelings like that! How! And I loved him…I loved him…."

Kyoya pulled her closer to him. He hugged her wanting to say he would protect her. He let her cry on his clothes. She kept muttering that she had loved Kyota. He knew that. Somehow he still felt like his heart was being squeezed. She poured all her heart into loving Kyota. But she was hurt badly in return. He couldn't let this go on.

After a while Tsukina calmed down and stopped sobbing. Kyoya let her put a distance between them. She wiped her eyes and nose.

"Sorry Kyoya-san." She wasn't meeting his eyes. "Your clothes got dirty."

"Hn."

"I'm really sorry." She wiped her nose with the handkerchief given by Kyoya.

Kyoya suddenly decided something. "Forget about him."

"Eh?" Tsukina was confused. Seeing her so bewildered he said again. "Forget about him and marry me instead."

Tsukina's eyes went wide. "What are you saying Kyoya-san! I can't do that! You don't have to pity me."

Kyoya shook his head. "I don't pity you. I want you to become mine. That is all."

Tsukina looked away. She didn't want to see. If she looked at him she would…"I don't understand what you are trying to say… Kyoya-san shouldn't joke about that."

"I'm not joking. I love you." Kyoya would not budge.

"What?" Tsukina looked at Kyoya. He looked so serious. Everyone thought he was emotionless but she could read them. She knew he was serious.

"You bewitched me." Kyoya looked away as he started to tell the secret he was keeping. "I don't know what to think or do. But I know, I never want you be apart from me."

"Kyoya-san stop it…." She couldn't take this anymore. She shook her head. This was too much. "I'm leaving."

Tsukina was about to leave when he grabbed her hand and forcefully pushed her on the wall. Tsukina looked a bit frightened. But he couldn't stop now. He kissed her. It was a bit different than he thought. Because it was more amazing. He pressed his lips firmly on hers. She was too surprised to resist. But she came to her senses and tried to push him away. He was too strong. He tilted to get a better angle. He pulled apart when she was out of breath.

Tsukina was panting. "What are you doing Kyoya-san? I can't do this… I love…"

"Be quiet." Then Kyoya kissed her again.

* * *

><p>It was such a strange thing. Nami and Kyoshiro said that they didn't care whose wife she was as long as she stayed. Tsukina and Kyota got divorced. Then Kyoya registered her as his wife. Tsukina told him that she didn't love him but Kyoya said he didn't really mind. She will fall for him eventually. Kyota was severely punished by Kyoya. Let's not try to know.<p>

"We're having a wedding ceremony." Kyoya told her firmly.

"Eh? But I thought Kyoya-san hated crowding."

"I do but I have to announce to everyone that you're mine." He said with a smirk.

"Oh…" Tsukina was a little happy. Kyoya was going to a meeting "Have a nice day."

She waved bye and headed towards the house. She was stopped by Kyoya when she took one step. He turned her around and bent down and kissed her. Tsukina blushed.

"Hn."

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I can't belive it was finished! I'm happy! Happy Valentines day!<strong>

**I have a national exam so I won't be able to update anything for like 2 months. After the exams are over I'd be free! Don't worry I'll update my stories 100% when I'm free.**

**And Review this please! I'd like to know your opinions!**


End file.
